In Naruto But I'm Not The Main Character
by Derin Leviathan
Summary: Well i was living a decently Normal life. However One day i woke in Naruto with the power of The Gamer so i decided to see exactly what i can do to shake things up. [NOT self-insert. Oc Centeric] Rated M for Eventual violence
1. New Game

_"Heroes always die" ~Warwick (league of legends)_

Have you ever woke up, and immediately knew that something was wrong? Something in the air, or a sound you heard as you conscious returns. I knew something was wrong before I even opened my eyes, the weight in my arms, the weakness in my body. A breath flowed shallowed unable to grasp It fully. A force of will made me open my eyes, and what I saw took that little breath away. A blue screen floating right in front of me, with the words

" **WELCOME GAMER"**

I blinked, slowly as I could barely begin to move them. A small wheel appeared on the screen as it seemed to load information.

" **You must have questions, and I have the answers. So to begin, as you've probably noticed you've become an infant!"**

The shallow breath that was in my lungs shot out with the speed of a bullet. An infant! How could I be an infant that only happened in shitty fanfiction and anime or manga. Glaring at the screen I could only begin to wonder what the hell was going on.

 **"You are now in a the world of "Naruto" an anime that you watched a long time ago. The reason for this is the "Gamers life Initiative" However while you are in "Naruto" you are not the main character. Naruto Uzumaki is still the main character. This means that the title of hokage will still eventually fall to Naruto, and most of his fights must be finished by him."**

 _"Well then what the hell is the point of me being here if I can't change anything?"_

 **"You can change things, just not certain events. And even those events you can change the circumstances of it."**

 _"Once again I must ask why! What is the purpose of me being here? If I'm not the main character why would I WANT to be here?"_

 **"...That is true, if you were just some background character forced to watch the protagonist go about doing things while you yourself are stuck with your own mediocrity... No one would want that, however you are not the main character of "Naruto"; this cannot be changed however you are the main character of your own story. And to help you tell that story you've been given the power of "The Gamer."**

 _"Wait so my entire life is an Rpg, so I could get levels raise attributes and become the best at whatever I choose cause of it?"_

 **"INT +1"**

 _"Oh god you're a smart ass game aren't you?"_

 _"_ **=3"**

 _"Great."_

 **"Back on track... Well actually you already seem to know that basics so let's skip the tutorial. After all anything you don't know you can learn. NOW TO CHARACTER CUSTOMIZATION"**

Just like all of those movies I've watched hundreds of times, the world fell away leaving only the pitch black darkness all around me. In this state I felt my old 27 year old body return to me as I stood up fully.

"Character customization?" I asked with my now functioning vocal cords, at his question the screen popped up once again.

" **Yes! While you cannot change your physical appearance too much; you have to look like your parents after all. You can alter how your stats start and your beginning perks."**

 **"** oooh that sounds convenient... " I paused as I looked around at everything, "...Do I even have a choice of going through with this?"

" **Yes... this in this menu is your only chance, you can choose to go back to whatever life you led before. However you will never get another chance to do this. But the choice is yours."**

I tilted my head backwards at that. I could leave, go back to my friends and family. I wonder if I just disappeared from reality or if my body died. Hmm

" **You still exist, like a clone; however this clone is you, and in a sense you are also a clone since you both are just as real as the other."**

"That's... Confusing..."

" **It usually is."**

Once again I felt my thoughts press forward, accept this, and leave everyone I know behind; or do I go back to the life I lived before... A smirk formed on my face, as if I really had to ask.

"Let's do this."

 **"Surprising, many choose to go back to their family."**

 **"** if my family has a version of me to be there for them it's fine. The only worry I had was them being sad. But since they're fine; then I'll be selfish and go on this adventure.

 **"Alright then, let's get started :D. So first things first, stats all of them start at ten, and you have twenty points to put into them however you choose so that's first."**

 **STR:10**

 **Dex:10**

 **AGI:10**

 **END:10**

 **INT:11**

 **WIS:10**

 **CHA:10**

 **LCK:10(+3)**

 **Stat points: 20**

I looked at the stats laid out before me.

"wait why is luck boosted?" I asked the game

 **"Because you were born in the Yoshida clan, a clan of people who's luck always seems to be a bit better than others."** Well that's understandable, after all life wasn't equal and you would sometimes have advantages just by being born after all look at the Uchiha clan. However the fact that I was given that high of a stat boost without even choosing it is odd.

" **Look's like you were a lucky man before becoming THE GAMER, as you were born with in a minor clan."**

I could only humm at this, so I was lucky to begin with, that didn't sound right, but who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth. So Considering that I was going to Naruto it would be good to have some kind of fighting ability, however at the same time I didn't want to be a standard "punch till it dies" meathead of a man. And I didn't want to be a Nara with intelligence, or a Jutsu spammer... But Taijutsu was my favorite form of fighting from Naruto uhg. I stroked my chin staring intently at them. Lifting my finger I began tapping away at the stats I wanted.

 **STR:14**

 **DEX:12**

 **AGI:13**

 **END:14**

 **INT:13**

 **WIS:12**

 **CHA:12**

 **LCK:10(+3)**

 **Stat points: 0**

A nod of the head at the layout, a clicked the accept button the appeared on the bottom of the entire screen.

 **"Now you get to choose some perks, perks are usually unlocked either by, reaching a certain level, getting a stat to a certain level, or by completing hidden objectives that unlock them. At the beginning your perks will be weak, however even the beginning perks are good as they get stronger with their stat.**

 **Perk Points:3**

 **Son of Hercules(Passive): Your strength is unmatched, your unarmed blows deal bonus damage, and all STR activities take less STR then they normally would. Finally you gain STR at a higher rate than other would deem normal: Cost 1 perk point**

 **Catlike (Active/Passive): You must have been a cat in a past life; due to your grace and hand eye coordination, your reflexes are better than the average human, this means you can see a hit coming long before it comes close to connecting to you. When activated you become a quick as a cat, increasing your DEX and AGI and buffing your movement speed, attacks speed and reaction times based on a percent of you dexterity.: Cost 2 Perk Points.**

 **Skin of Steel(Passive): Face Tank all of the damage! Your skin is much more resistant to blunt damage. Making it so you take less damage than you normally would. Note* This has no effect on magic or piercing damage Also gain END at in increased rate: Cost 1 Perk point.**

 **Genius(Passive): My IQ? You don't need to know... But it's higher than yours: Solve your problems by using your head instead of your fists. With this perk your gain INT faster than most, and can understand things much easier than most. Also any INT activity takes less INT then it normally would: Cost 1 Perk Point**

I clicked my tongue inside of my mouth as I stared at the points, Catlike seemed to be the strongest, but that was off put by the fact that it cost more than one perk point. But at the same time the other three were good. In fact if I got all three of those then I'd gain STR, INT, and END at a faster rate. However the active of Catlike made it tempting after all who knew what else I would unlock which could push Catlike even further back. However the general boost that the other three are more useful early on. As Catlike seemed to be better later on as I scaled with my DEX instead of boosting of my gain of it. So with that I clicked the three 1 pointers and went on my way.

 **Name: Derin Yoshida**

 **Age: 2 Months**

 **Title(s): [The Gamer]**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Infant**

 **H/P: 150/150**

 **Regen: 20 per hour**

 **C/P: 160/160**

 **Regen: 14. Per half hour**

 **STR:12**

 **Dex:15**

 **AGI:12**

 **END:15**

 **INT:13**

 **WIS:12**

 **CHA:12**

 **LCK:10(+3)**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Perks:**

 **Skin of Steel**

 **Son of Hercules**

 **Genius**

 **Born in the Yoshida Clan**

 **Skills:**

 **Desc: Derin Itsumi; once upon a time he was a normal man who worked a 9-5 job and went through each day without really having anything to look forward to. However that all cganged the day he was selected for the "Gamers Life Initiative" Placed inside the world of Naruto what will he change? What will be left the same? And finally what life will "The Gamer" Lead**

It irked me when I saw an empty skill but i was an infant so I guess that was to be expected.

"So how exactly are you going to work around what I know?"

" **The Gamer systems have a variety of systems to ensure you adhere to your stats. While your own personal skill is important, you shouldn't be able to beat a god with pure will if his stats are quadruple yours in every aspect. That be poor design after all"**

"ah so if someone is about two levels above me, I still would be able to beat them if I was smart about that fight?"

 **"INT +1"**

A small smile graced my face, free points after all.

 **"Are you sure you want this as your character Y/N"**

A quick tap of the screen and the falling sensation returned, the screens fell away and once again I was in the body of an infant that was just born. Looking around I blinked as a sense of dread shot through me,

 **"** _Oh god am i going to have to go through all of infancy!"_

 **"yes but don't fret! Infancy is a great time to grind."**

I felt the urge to vomit as I realized I would have to wait until I was about four until I could even begin to show an interest in becoming a shinobi. And even then I wouldn't get official training until I was about ten; and that was only if I had Shinobi parent's.

 **"** _hmm grinding huh? Well I guess now would be a good time to unlock my chakra practice controlling in... But how would I do that without anyone noticing?"_

Just then I heard noises from another room however I ignored them due to the fact that they were most likely my parents. Closing my eyes I began to look inward, fromwhat I remember chakra was located in the stomach region, so I should focus their trying to find a warmth, and pull it out. A shallow breath in, and out I started to crunch up my eyebrows in an attempt. Nothing, I'd grind my teeth together if I had any however my gums would have to do. Wait... What was that, deep inside I felt something... Warm that's it! Chakra now I only need to brin-

I was interrupted from my meditation by the sudden sensation of me being lifted up, my eyes snapped open as I came face to face with a woman's face. She had purple eyes and dark blue hair. Three earings on her left ear and two on her right. Her lips were black and she had dark eyeliner on.

" _Oh god is this my mother..."_ I thought a bit scared that this young looking woman was my mother, she only looked to be fifteen.

"So this is the brat you and dad made?" She suddenly asked looking to the left which I followed and caused me to internally sigh in relief, another woman stood there also having blue hair- which I kind of hoped I got since well blue hair- however she had no piercings and no makeup that I could see.

"I wouldn't call him a brat after all, you were scared of the "boogeyman" until you were twelve or am i remembering wrong?" The one holding me got an annoyed look on her face as she turned to her mother

"Really? You're bringing that up now?" A smile was the only answer she got, which caused her to huff before putting me down a walking towards the door

"I'm going to see Tatsumi bye bye mom!" She said

"Be careful Aika, I don't want to be a grandmother yet after all!"

The slam of the door let my mother know what she said was heard and entirely unwelcome. The blue haired woman-I didn't know her name yet sue me- walked over to me and crouched down and poked my cheek with her finger,

"You won't grow up too quickly will you Derin?" I decided to bite on her finger, which got a wide smile. She stood up fully. "Well I'm going to go make you some dinner ok?" She gently flicked my nose, which caused me to sneeze actually, and walked off.

Which left me where I am now, so much to do, in my past life I knew how to fight, not great mind you but better than most as I took a couple of self defense classes just in case... Hmm let's see in order to throw a good punch you'd step in, twist your hips, and pull in your shoulders... Right?

 ***PING***

 **Through the knowledge you gained from a passed life you have created a skill**

 **[BoxingTheory] LvL: 2~ You know the idea behind throwing a punch! Due to thinking on it you now have the theory of boxing in your mind. Once you actually begin to learn the skill, it will learn at an accelerated rate until it matches the LvL that theory got to.**

I blinked at this, somehow I could create skills that help me gain skills? If so I wonder what other theories I could create. A yawn slipped from my lips

 ***Ping***

 **Due to the title of newborn you are now going to fall asleep. See you in the morning Gamer!**

A tiny smile graced my face as I read this, " _so I'm going to randomly fall asleep to keep me from rapid grinding skills and stats."_ Well you could bet I would be working hard on my skills when I woke up.

 **A/N CUT THAT'S A WRAP... Yeah hi guys been a while I know. However a lot has happened lately :D I moved to colorado, I got a job. And a bit of a social life, so finding time to sit down and write has been tough. So I can't promise the next chapter date, however I will either update this or put the first chapter of Sage Eyes Remastered out. We shall see. Until next time TTFN ta ta for now**


	2. The Start of a Gamer's Life

_"Parting is all know of heaven, and all we need of hell"~Emily Dickinson_

 _January_

Apparently I was a year older than Naruto and the rest of the Rookie nine. How I knew this? Well I had my first birthday a couple of days ago, and Kushina and Minato are still alive. And Kushina is one month pregnant, I could tell that with a handy little skill I discovered

 **[Observe]**

 **The Hokage Monument: Originally commissioned to be a tribute to the first hokage by the second hokage. After his passing the third decided to make it so they'll put each hokage's face on the mountain.**

 **Additional Notes*- Can only hold about 2 more heads if they are built to the same size**

 **-The stone is strong enough to hold out against A-ranked Jutsu with little damage to the integrity of the entire mountain.**

 ***Ping* Skill LvL'd up [Observe]-LvL 29**

Did I mention that I've been grinding? Until I learned to walk I was stuck using **[Observe]** on the wall and on the passing person whenever my mother took me to the market. So I got stuck at LvL 19 for a while. However now that I can walk- even though I might fall sometimes but I can walk decent enough- you can usually find me wandering around the back or front yard. Using observe on ever passing person, especially the passing Shinobi I've got the skill decently high.

"You're outside again brat?" A teasing toned voice hit my ears, I looked to the left and saw my elder sister- she was sixteen now- closing the door behind her as she stepped out of our house and stood next to me.

"…" I looked back to the Village deciding not to use **[Observe]** and just stare out as the sun slowly began to set.

"Yeah That's our Village brat, get a good look. Cause you're going to die for It one day." Her tone was bitter as she said this. Probably due to Tatsumi dying on a mission. I'm sure that sucked for her, but I never even saw the guy so I didn't really care about it.

With her piece said she walked off, probably to the graveyard to mourn, she's been doing that a lot lately, if she wanted to waste away mourning that was her problem. When she left I went back inside I only had until october to ensure I survived the Kyuubi attack and I had no time to worry about a grieving sister

 _March_

Speaking when a system was put in place to make sure you couldn't was difficult. However it was moving along. However I still had no way to ensure 100% that I would survive. But then again how do you prepare for that when you could barely say "ma"

Said woman jumped a little when she heard me.

"Oh Derin I didn't notice you." She crouched down with a smile

"Yes?"

"we go Suna?" I asked which got a chuckle from my mother hey it's hard to talk don't judge me.

"why do you want to go there?"

"I see Kazekage!"

It was difficult to force a child like enthusiasm into my voice however a skill helped that

 ***Ping***

 **[Acting] has LvL'd up-18**

"I'll talk about it to your father. Who knows maybe he needs to go there soon?"

I gave a big smile and turned walking away mainly to hide the deep frown that came over my face. If my father was the deciding factor then we'd never go, as he was too far invested in his casino. While that did have good prospects later on right now it didn't help much.

 ***Ping* For thinking about how to use your resources the best, you gain +1 INT**

Mentally dismissing the notification I walked into the living room and plopped down in front of the couch- I didn't want to expend the energy needed to climb onto it October was the month that i would either die to the Kyuubi or make it through. While part of me wanted to try and think of a way to have my whole family survive- if only to make my life easier- I had enough to worry about for myself...

" _Wait..."_ Suddenly I thought of the Hokage monument, maybe if i can reach that... Looking down at my legs I bit back the urge to curse, make it to the Hokage monument with infant legs? While the fucking kyuubi was attacking... That's a laugh.

"mother fucker." I whispered under my breath this was going to be a challenge.

 _May_

"I'm worried about him." Spoke one Kurai Yoshida to one Mikoto Uchiha.

"I'm sure it's nothing Kurai after all, he's your son, being a bit odd is to be expected."

"Ha funny."

Both of the adults spoke to each other from the bench that was a couple feet away. I sat in the sand listening to what they said staring blankly at one Uchiha Itachi. He stared back at me with a small tilt of his head. It was odd seeing him so young when in the show he always looked so old. However I guess even he was young.

"I know each kid's different but he rarely cries, i always find him outside, and I swear the way he looks at me, it's like he can understand what I'm saying."

Mikoto pursed her lips at this, after all even from her brief interaction with me she could see that I was different, I heard her talking about it with my mother before. Apparently I was the best thing they had to talk about anymore. I guess the life of retired shinobi are dull.

"I know what you mean..." She looked directly at me, and I made sure to stare back. "I swear his eyes are so cold."

I turned away from them bored of the conversation, standing up I began to walk towards the playground, since I was hear might as well have some fun, I walked over to the swing which was recently vacated by a kid who looked about my age. Sitting down I went to swing when I heard an

"Hey!" Turning i saw a kid walk up to me "I was using that!" He said angrily I titled my head at his words

"Empty."

"Yeah I had to go to ta bathroom. I called checks."

"Too bad."

This caught the kid by surprise as his eyes widened a bit, I could hear Itachi walking over to me, however I decided to show what I was saying and started to kick my legs back and forth. A strong push sent mt flying forward, i ate a face full of rubber...

 **-5 hp**

This little fucker pushed me, a harsh scowl came over my face.

"Derin!" I heard my mother call out, however I decided to deal with this myself, standing up I slowly turned to the kid who had a smug grin on.

" **who the fuck do you think you're pushing."**

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could catch them, he froze like a statue before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over

 ***PING***

 **Skill Created;**

 **[Intimidation] LvL 4: Who do you think you're talking to?; By using this you can scare people into doing what you want, or in this case causing them to pass out from fear.**

 **[Killing Intent Active] LvL 3: The world is a violent place, don't make me add to it.: Fear is one of the most carnal feelings in living beings. By using your pure anger and want to hurt you can manifest this into a deadly aura. At lower LvL you can use to boost Intimidation at higher LvLs... It can do the talking for you.**

 **Perk Created**

 **Primal Fear- If you want to live run... Run as fast as you can; You use the most basic of instincts to cause the most intense of reactions; Everyone who fears you will behaive even more erratically then if you were anyone else. Also you have an aura around you that put's anyone on you're LvL or lower on edge. With high CHA even higher LvL's can be affected although to less of a degree. *Warning all on your LvL start off with the weary relationship* Cost: 3 Perk Points**

I blinked at the flood of information. Before realizing exactly what I just did, holding back my desire to curse more I was grabbed by the arm by my mother and yanked away.

"What did you just say?" Oh great a lecture, just what i wanted.

 _August._

Dear lord, the day was close, and I had no real plan to think of. Although I blame that partly on the fact that I've been constantly in a mental hospital. After my mom got over the fact that i swore at someone, she started freaking out over the fact that I let loose enough killing intent to cause a boy who is older than me to pass out. Test after test; talk after talk; They even brought in a Yamanaka, but the game for saw this and made it so that they couldn't see the gamer features so they just thought that I had some weird obsession with staring at the village, which they equated to child like wonder. What got them curious is my intense fear towards the October tenth and my unease when i was around Kushina- the couple of times I had been- not only that but foxes also triggered my unease. This all added up to Minato Nami-fucking-Kaze to pay me a visit himself.

"Hey there little one." He said with a smile, odd how I could feel at ease around a man I've never met.

[ **Observe]**

 **Name: Minato Namikaze**  
 **LvL ?**  
 **Title: The Yellow Flash, The 4** **th** **Hokage.**  
 **Race: Human**  
 **Class: Duelist, Assassin, Strategist, Boss.**

 **H/P: ?/?**

 **Regen: ? per ?**

 **C/P: ?/?**

 **C/P Regen: ?**

 **STR:?**

 **Dex:?**

 **AGI:?**

 **END:?**

 **INT:?**

 **WIS:?**

 **CHA:?**

 **LCK:?**

 **Stat points: N/A**

 **Perks:** **?**

I gulped when all of Minato's stats came up as question marks, and the fact that next to his name was a small skull, letting me know that this man could murder me before I could blink. No one else was this strong, sure I saw a couple of Jonin and some of there stats were high. But only one of them was a question mark. This man, Minato Namikaze was stupid strong. Strong enough to warrant fighting him being considered a boss battle.

"Hi."

 ***Ping***

 **Warning; A Boss has noticed you!**

 **Skill Created[Danger Sense LvL 5]**

 **[Danger Sense]- I think you're gonna need a bigger boat.; Sometimes you've just have a gut feeling that something dangerous is watching you, this skill is as effective as its LvL + Perception. So with high perception you can use Danger sense to a better degree.**

I gulped a little at that, this man wasn't actively trying to be dangerous, he just had a dangerous aura around him. That was Minato Namikaze. The ease I felt was there, however underneath it was a dangerous edge that he hid well. In fact only the gamer system allowed me to detect it.

"So it seems that you're a bit... Off?" I tilted my head back... I could warn him... Would he believe me?

"So they send the Hokage to investigate all weird kids?" This got a little chuckle from the man

"man you can speak very well for a one year old. You even know my title."

I just tilted my head backwards a little bit, "so I'm guessing you have questions?"

"… Why are you so scared of October 10th?"

"Because Konoha will be attacked... And your son will be at the center of it." Everyone in the room stiffened at what I said, after all no one even knew that the Hokage will be at the center of it all.

"I don't know what you're talking about Derin; I don't have a son."

"Kushina Uzumaki."

His eyes narrowed and I felt a bit of killing intent leak out of him

 ***Ping* [Danger Sense] LvL up! 5-10**

"don't worry I can't do anything. I'm only one after all."

"Then what is going to attack her?"

"… He's after the Kyuubi" Minato's eyes widened at this. "I don't really know why I am even telling you this... After all it's not changeable."

I hopped down from the chair, I started to walk to the door- the risk of falling gone now- with one look back at the man I could only sigh. "Your wayward student is not as far as you think, he's your shadow now... Everything you tried to stop, he became."

 ***Ping***

 **[Intimidation Success]**

 **[Intimidation] LvL up 3-17**

That was a shock, however I have a feeling that the words I said scared him more than I myself did. However I had no time to worry on that after all the Kyuubi was coming, and I had even less time.

 **"Stats"**

 ***Pings***

 **Name: Derin Yoshida**

 **LvL; 6**

 **Age: 1 year 7 Months**

 **Title(s): [The Gamer] [The Demon Child]**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Toddler**

 **H/P: 200/200**

 **Regen: 20 per hour**

 **C/P: 160/160**

 **Regen: 14. Per half hour**

 **STR:12**

 **Dex:15**

 **AGI:12**

 **END:16**

 **INT:20**

 **WIS:12**

 **CHA:15**

 **LCK:10(+3)**

 **Stat points: 30**

 **Perks:**

 **Skin of Steel**

 **Son of Hercules**

 **Genius**

 **Born in the Yoshida Clan**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe LvL; 30**

 **Intimidation LvL; 17**

 **Acting LvL; 20**

 **Killing Intent LvL; 6**

 **Danger Sense LvL; 10**

 **Perk Points; 3**

 **Catlike (Active/Passive): You must have been a cat in a past life; due to your grace and hand eye coordination, your reflexes are better than the average human, this means you can see a hit coming long before it comes close to connecting to you. When activated you become a quick as a cat, increasing your DEX and AGI and buffing your movement speed, attacks speed and reaction times based on a percent of you dexterity.: Cost 2 Perk Points.**

 **Primal Fear- If you want to live run... Run as fast as you can; You use the most basic of instincts to cause the most intense of reactions; Everyone who fears you will behaive even more erratically then if you were anyone else. Also you have an aura around you that put's anyone on you're LvL or lower on edge. With high CHA even higher LvL's can be affected although to less of a degree. *Warning all on your LvL start off with the weary relationship Cost: 3 Perk Points**

 **Desc: Derin Itsumi; once upon a time he was a normal man who worked a 9-5 job and went through each day without really having anything to look forward to. However that all cganged the day he was selected for the "Gamers Life Initiative" Placed inside the world of Naruto what will he change? What will be left the same? And finally what life will "The Gamer" Lead**

 **After being pushed by a slightly older child, Derin lost his temper and gained the attention of the while village due to his unnaturally powerful killing intent. This eventually led to him being visited by the Hokage. While having the ability to tell the Hokage about Obito's attack, Derin instead decided to be cryptic and leave the situation, justifying it by believing that adding stress to the Kage's life due to and unstoppable event isn't worth it.**

I had to raise an eyebrow at the second title, not even acknowledging my mother talking to the Hokage, I instead mentally tapped on the button

 ***Ping***

 **[The Demon Child]- "That killing intent, that child must be a demon." Due to you showing your powerful killing intent, you have been labled as someone to be feared. As a result any Intimidation are 50% easier to perform against Konoha residents.**

I had to smirk at this, after all with primal fear I would be able to due a lot easier earlier on. Well that made choosing my perk so much easier.

 _"Level six huh? Well no point in saving those points."_ But what to put the points into? Well Intimidation was a nice skill, and If I powered it up early i could focus on my other stats later into my life, especially since the biggest problems don't pop up until the chunin exams. With those thoughts in mind I started mainly leveling up my CHA and WIS, ten points each, and spread the rest out through the other stats.

 **Name: Derin Yoshida**

 **LvL; 6**

 **Age: 1 year 7 Months**

 **Title(s): [The Gamer] [The Demon Child]**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Toddler**

 **H/P: 300/300**

 **Regen: .24 per hour**

 **C/P: 160/160**

 **Regen: 14. Per half hour**

 **STR:14**

 **Dex:16**

 **AGI:14**

 **END:18**

 **INT:21**

 **WIS:22**

 **CHA:25**

 **LCK:12(+3)**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Perks:**

 **Skin of Steel**

 **Son of Hercules**

 **Genius**

 **Born in the Yoshida Clan**

 **Primal Fear**

 **Perk Points; 0**

 **Catlike (Active/Passive): You must have been a cat in a past life; due to your grace and hand eye coordination, your reflexes are better than the average human, this means you can see a hit coming long before it comes close to connecting to you. When activated you become a quick as a cat, increasing your DEX and AGI and buffing your movement speed, attacks speed and reaction times based on a percent of you dexterity.: Cost 2 Perk Points.**

With that I was walked out of the hospital with my mom.

 _October 1_

The day was close, nine left, however I didn't feel much fear anymore, I had to just hope I didn't die now, there wasn't anything I could do. I didn't have enough power, influence, or anything so I had to hope. Interestingly enough my mother decided to bring me back to the park after the event, I guess she thought a couple of months would be enough for me to forget it. However right when I stepped on the playground I started leaking killing intent.

 ***Ping***

 **Intimidation LvL up 17-18**

 **Killing Intent LvL up 10-11**

While I haven't been able to LvL intimidation blasting my killing intent on the passing animal slowly leveled killing intent.

"Derin." A harsh voice shot to me, I turned to see my sister standing there, my mother was watching from a bit away.

"What." I said shortly to her, this seemed to annoy her however I didn't have much to say. After all I had stats to grin.

"You're not being very sociable."

"I don't have much to talk about." Mainly cause I didn't know who would live.

"That's no excuse, go make some friends brat."

"You know, I don't like you calling me brat."

"Then stop being a little ass and I'll call you by your name."

I stared at my sister for a long time, she was skinner now, probably due to the fact that she rarely ate, the muscle that used to be on her arms and legs was not just skin and bones really, and she fought all the time with my mother about her always being at the graveyard. Just another person consumed by the past in this world, with one final sigh I started looked away,

"Tatsumi's gone, wasting away isn't going to change that."

"What did you say!"

I struck a sore spot, but she had months to deal with this, it's time to put my 2 piece into this.

"Tatsumi's dead." I stated plainly "No matter how much you cry; starve yourself; pray; or fight it he's dead. But you won't listen to me, I'm too young right? How would I even begin to know about loss right? How could I ever even begin to deal with the grief? The pain. The... Loss..." I shrugged at her. She seemed to shake at what I said, a step forward hand clenched to a fist. A harsh shot of killing intent froze her

" **Make sure you know what you're doing if you follow through."**

She grit her teeth a bitter look of hatred shot through her eyes and she turned around and walked off. I sighed, I ended up making that all worse. Well shit that's' not what I really intended to happen but whatever I had more to deal with.

 _October 10_ _th_

It's here, the day, they kyuubi attack. Soon it would-

 ***Ping***

 **A BOSS HAS APPEARED**

 **Danger Sense LvL up 10-28**

My entire body shook at the killing intent that flooded over the entire village, I couldn't breathe, I fell over. My body shaking sweat started to pour from my body, as I saw all the ways I could die flash before my eyes. A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of it. Looking over I saw my mother dressed in Shinobi gear, the breath caught in my throat as I saw her.

"No." I said to her as she picked me up with a smile,

"Don't worry Derin. Momma gonna get you somewhere safe, then she's gonna get your sister, and deal with the big bad fox okay."

"You're retired..." I whimpered out and this got a laugh from her, as she set me against her breast, I could hear her heart pounding through the vest.

"Even so, I'm going out there to help." There was a sudden lurch; and with that that we were flying from building to building heading towards the hokage monument. Within seconds we were at the base of the monument, people were rushing into the base of it. My mother rushed into it and handed me off to a man dressed in Shinobi gear.

"Keep him safe Kano"

"You got it ma'am"

And with that I was rushed into the shelter. People were whispering and shuddering. Crying, some were even vomiting. It was about as bad as the imagine, the fear was tangible and everyone seemed to believe this was the end... However I ended up right where I wanted to be, but at the same time I don't know how to feel about this.

"Don't worry Derin." The man Kano said, "Your mom is strong, she'll be fine."

"… I doubt it..."

"Eh? The pessimistic for a kid. Don't ya think?"

"Pessimist is what an optimist calls a realist."

"Man you sure know big words, you sure you're a kid?"

"No."

I have to admit, Kano was doing a good job of distracting me from the horror that was the Kyuubi attack. Man how the fuck did Naruto ever face that down? Kid got's balls of steel if you ask me. Doesn't matter if the seal was in the way or not, that is legitimately amazing. If I remembered correctly, the Kyuubi attack actually doesn't last that long. Maybe an hour at most, hopefully my mother and sister... And I guess my father, survive that. After all it would be... Sad If they all died so young. Especially before I had a chance to really change anything.

A look over to Kano revealed that he was also shaking, but it didn't seem to be from fear, he must of wanted to go out and fight, to try and help all the people. But he apparently had to be here and make sure us civilians were ok.

 **Warning Huge Attack Coming!**

I could feel the chakra gathering from the attack, hell I don't even think I'm a sensor but I could taste how thick the chakra saturating the air was. Kano grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me to the floor,

"Stay low Derin, it's your best chance right now."

There was a pause, and then the ground shook with explosive force, ah so Minato has joined the fray, my hands clenched into fists. So I was safe, but I have no idea where my mother and sister are. This situation...

It somehow has the ability to be exactly what I wanted...

But now even slightly what I asked for...

 **A/N And Cut. So yes 1 year old Derin is a bit... Too Mature but I employ anime logic to this which states that**

 **Ahem* Even a 1 year old can look old enough to be a legal voter. Amen**

 **Ok. So I got a couple of questions which I shall answer in the order they were asked.**

 **1) Perks will evolve in this, in fact just about everything can evolve. Perks. Traits. Titles. Everything really. Although I will be calling it mutation.**

 **2)No and yes. I will be time skipping, however it will not be straight to the academy, a few plot points I want to resolve but I will be skipping most of the academy. Why? Cause I want to get to the main story faster than most of my stories, I have a problem of taking too long to do that :P**

 **3)Yes, whatever Derin get's his hand on he will adapt into his fighting style.**

 **4) Yes Ninjutsu and genjutsu will all be incorporated. Don't worry I have plans.**

 **AuraAngeloid- Failures? Don't worry at first Derin will seem a bit op, but I have the appropriate ass whooping in mind to level him out... heh**

 **Well till next time TTFN ta ta for now**


End file.
